fgifandomcom-20200214-history
Genevieve Travalgski
Genevieve Travalgski is a member of the New Generation and first appeared in Season Three of the FGI Universe. Early Life Genevieve was born in Cogan, Ceutaux on the 20th of May 4075. The Travalgski family had a long history of powerful mind readers most notably Laurentia Travalgski (Original Numer 5) and her descendants had been long sought after by the New Generation. Genevieve was taken in by the New Generation at the age of four and her parents were killed. Being brought up in the New Generation, she had no childhood and was trained in academics starting from when she was brought in and began hand to hand at the age of six. Other powers manifested themselves and she trained in all of them from the age of seven. The New Generation Her magic although exceptional, was not good enough in New Generation standards, as was her thunderstrum and forcestrum. Her position within the New Generation was mainly based around her unique skill in two forms of mind reading and all her other capabilities an added bonus. She managed to secure a position within the New Generation without too much difficulty and finished ranked 26th in her year group. She was an official New Generation member from 4089 up until her graduation to Older Generation in 4094. Although she was respected, she was not considered an asset of the New Generation and was not widely known amongst the organisation. Graduation to Older Generation She was swiftly promoted to Older Generation following her capture of Power Ten Number Eight and quickly proved herself worthy with success in all her newly assigned missions. Word spread of her mindreading prowess and she soon found herself called upon more often for peacekeeping conferences and interrogations. She displayed a keen aptitude for battle strategies and being able to read others thoughts helped her immensely. After her graduation to Older Generation, she requested to study a bit of pyschology to compliment her use of mind reading and to further help her become a better strategists. Powers and Abilities Being descended from a long line of powerful mindreaders, Genevieve had a natural talent and high potential for the power and combined with her intensive and effective New Generation training she honed it into a deadly weapon of her's and it is the centre point of her battle plans and strategies. Not only does she have the usual mind reading, but she also later in life received the physical mind reading which allows her to view all the thoughts a person has had after a simple contact. She is heavilly reliant on her mind reading however she has numerous powers to fall back to such as her three magics, forcestrum, thunderstrum and her augmentations. She is a highly skilled hand to hand combatist (as is all New Generation members) and a master at arms. She is adept at all her powers and in the normal standards she would be a master at all of her powers. Personality Like all New Generation she doesn't show much of her true character and always displays the usual New Generation arrogance, calmness and blankness. She is an extremely good actress (as is with the majority of the New Generation) and keeps a poker face the majority of the time. She is extremely intelligent and likes to throw quips around. It is possible that she is very prideful and hates to be undermined, beaten or humiliated. She seems to like to be in command and does not appreciate it when things don't go her way. She is quite good at making Plan Bs and can act effectively under pressure but little is known about her true feelings as she rarely displays any hint of anything except distance and blankness on her face.